Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a leg-exercising device.
Conventional leg-exercising devices are generally cumbersome and are not adapted to serve as an adjunct to the physical therapy for rehabilitating a person""s legs under treatment.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a leg-exercising device which is compact and suitable for use in a limited floor space.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a leg-exercising device which is adapted to rehabilitate a person""s legs under treatment.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a passive exercise device comprising a base on which two support frames, a motor, a transmission unit, and two driving units are mounted. Two footrests are driven by the two driving units to move up and down along the support frames, so as to bring about a training effect on a person""s legs resting on the footrests. The person does not exert a force to activate or operate the exercise device.